Je ne cherche pas la paix
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Une bibliothèque. Deux hommes. Une seule possibilité.


**Disclaimer** : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'en ai pas encore les droits d'auteur, mais Marvel me les donnera un jour, surement. Dans une autre vie!

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : Erik/Charles (d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à dire Charles, j'écris mon brouillon avec Xavier et ensuite je rechange les noms, sinon j'ai un blocage. Mais comme ça choque certains, j'ai fait un effort.)

**Résumé** : Une bibliothèque. Deux hommes. Une seule possibilité.

_L'histoire se situe donc au moment où les deux sont dans la bibliothèque à jouer aux échecs. Je change encore ce petit oubli de la production, parce qu'en fait, oui il se passe vraiment des choses entre eux, c'est pas possible. Vive le yaoi. Je m'égare... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« La paix n'a jamais été une option »<p>

Et il se jeta alors violemment sur Charles en face de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, le regard courroucé du professeur l'avait totalement émoustille.

Il embrassa donc les lèvres du plus jeune, se délectant de leur goût. Il sentit l'intrusion dans sa tête, et la voix du brun retentir.

« Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Je t'embrasse pardi, lui répondit-il, toujours dans sa tête. Il savait que si Charles utilisait ce moyen de communication c'était qu'il était désemparé. S'il y avait bien un mec qui avait peur lorsque les choses ne tournaient pas de la bonne façon, c'était bien lui.

-Ah. Bon, ça me va aussi »

Et Charles passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du châtain.

Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur ses jumelles, voulant découvrir entièrement l'autre.

Tandis qu'un baiser passionné liait les deux hommes, leur corps décidèrent eux aussi de se rapprocher.

Magnéto se retrouva ainsi sur les genoux de son amant, avançant son bassin en rythme.

Ils avaient tout les deux envies de l'autre, cela se sentait dans l'aura qu'ils dégageaient.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se retenaient.

Charles se leva, portant Magnéto, avec difficulté il faut l'avouer.

Mais le désir permet tout.

Ils tombèrent donc sur le canapé blanc, un peu emmêlés.

Ils rirent de bons cœurs et Erik ferma la porte en poussant le penne en métal et le bloquant dans le mur. Personne ne les dérangerait ainsi.

Il recommença à embrasser Charles, mais préférant s'attaquer à son cou pâle, si attrayant. Le passif adorait le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir, et en redemandait encore.

Mais Magnéto, comme nous le savons tous, n'était pas un gentil tendre.

Il préféra donc laisser son amant, pour lancer une musique un peu sexy. Les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, le professeur se rasseya normalement sur le canapé et regarda l'autre se déhancher devant lui.

Il se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon en voyant les mouvement lassif du maître du métal.

Il était aussi totalement maitre de son corps à ce que pouvait voir Charles.

Ses hanches se balançaient en rythme avec la musique, tandis que ses bras caressaient son corps en mouvement.

Les chaussures et les chaussettes avaient déjà disparues.

La cravate fut défaite avec sensualité pendant qu'Erik lançait un regard très sexe à celui assis. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa veste. Il prit tout le temps nécessaire, pour que chez l'autre, le désir monte aussi avec lenteur et sensualité.

« Mon corps de plait Charles ?

- Je préfère voir l'ensemble d'abord. Ensuite je jugerais. » répondit-il en souriant.

Tout ce qu'il voulait voir c'était le corps dénudé de son amant.

Il en avait envie depuis longtemps, pouvoir admirer les abdos musclés de son homme.

Parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, même si Magnéto porte des tenues près du corps, ça n'en montre pas assez.

Mais ça en montre déjà trop pour les autres.

Charles jaloux ? Non pas du tout...

Pendant ce temps Erik continuait toujours son strip-tease et il s'amusait grandement.

Il voyait bien que le professeur n'en pouvait plus, qu'il rêvait d'arracher leurs vêtements.

Mais lui ne voulait pas ça.

Il voulait que tout se passe parfaitement, malgré son caractère enflammé.

Il enleva tout de même sa chemise d'un coup sec, ce qui parut faire sortir l'autre de sa torpeur.

« Et là tu en penses quoi ?

- j'en pense que je veux voir la suite. Ceci n'est qu'une entrée. »

Il était vraiment le roi des chieurs.

Mais il ne pourrait pas garder ce sang-froid bien longtemps, Charles est tout de même un homme avec des hormones qui le guident.

Et Erik voulait que se soit ces hormones là qui se réveillent et très rapidement.

Il enleva donc bien plus rapidement son pantalon, laissant apercevoir ses jambes musclées et bronzées.

Il faisait saliver, dans son plus beau boxer, le rouge, qui le mettait en valeur.

D'ailleurs Charles avait l'air émerveillé par son entre-jambe.

Comme quoi, les mecs ne savent jamais regarder les gens les yeux dans les yeux, ils sont toujours attirés par d'autres choses en double.

Magnéto fit claquer ses doigts

« Ah, euh oui, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bah rien.. Si tu veux tu me prend en photo et je pars, parce que là tu es profondément inutile mon ami. »

Et le professeur se mit à rougir.

Il était un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Il n'y a pas trente minutes, tout ceci n'était encore qu'un fantasme que son subconscient lui montrait la nuit.

Il ne savait donc pas comment réagir.

Il se leva tout de même, attrapa la main de l'autre, et l'emmena tout doucement sur le canapé.

Il ne savait pas du tout y faire avec les hommes.

Erik serait le premier.

Pourtant il voulait faire ça bien.

« Erik ?

-Quoi encore ? Répondit-il en souriant

-Je sais pas comment faire.. Retorqua-t-il en rougissant

-Pfff tu es bête, carino, je vais t'apprendre. » Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le petit surnom espagnol fit chavirer le cœur du brun.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Il se laissa donc faire, laissant Erik prendre le contrôle. Son corps sur le sien était lourd, mais c'était agréable.

Il reçut encore quelques bisous papillons dans le cou, l'autre ayant l'air d'apprécier cet endroit sensible chez Charles.

Puis il commença a enlever le haut de l'autre, dévoilant un torse pâle mais avec du muscle. Il embrassa la clavicule de Charles, puis se dirigea lentement vers les tétons roses.

Il les abandonna pourtant très vite, pour arriver vers le nombril, en faire le tour et descendre vers la ceinture.

Grâce à son pouvoir il la défit, puis fit sauter le bouton.

Au diable les habits.

Par contre il préféra descendre la braguette avec ses dents, sentant l'érection du brun augmenter.

Puis il descendit le pantalon, soufflant sur le boxer noir de l'autre.

Charles se retint de gémir, mais qu'est-ce que tout ça était bon.

Il voulait vraiment que l'autre lui fasse l'amour là tout de suite.

Mais Magnéto n'était pas de cet avis.

Il baissa ensuite leurs boxer, les laissant nus et en érection, se jugeant l'un et l'autre du regard.

Ils aimaient s'affronter pour mieux se rapprocher.

Comme d'habitude, Charles fut le premier à abdiquer.

Il n'était plus qu'envie.

L'attente c'était finit.

Erik prit sa main, et le fit descendre sur le sol.

Le canapé serait trop petit pour eux deux.

Il allongea donc doucement le professeur, et se plaça au dessus de lui, et planta son regard clair dans celui de l'autre homme.

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille et souffla :

« Je vais te faire voir les étoiles, prépare toi.

- Comme si tu en étais capable.. Frimeur ! » Et Charles tira sur les cheveux d'Erik pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils étaient les meilleurs pour jouer au chat et à la souris.

Mais c'était finit de jouer, il était grand temps de s'aimer.

Alors Erik descendit lentement le torse de son amant, marquant le corps de sillons rougeâtres qui allaient très vite devenir violacées.

Puis il arriva sur le sexe de Charles, et sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, il le prit en bouche.

L'autre, qui avait jusque là réussit à se retenir de gémir, laissa pourtant échapper un cri.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, et ce fourreau humide était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant qu'il connaissait.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, au maximum qu'il put, et souleva son bassin de façon automatique.

Sa raison, tel un fusible, avait sauté, son côté animal reprenait le dessus.

Il gémissait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tandis qu'Erik faisait des aller retour sur son sexe gorgé de sang.

Charles savait qu'il allait bientôt venir et essaya de faire bouger l'autre, mais celui-ci en décida autrement.

Il accéléra un peu plus le mouvement, et recueillit la semence de son amant dans sa bouche.

Il l'avala, malgré le goût aigre, et retourna l'embrasser.

Charles avait les joues rouges, et tout son corps tremblait.

« Alors, les étoiles ?

- Mais tais toi un peu, ta bouche est tellement plus utile pour autre chose que pour parler. »

Malgré tout Erik voyait que ces paroles n'étaient pas du tout vraies, Charles cherchait juste à avoir de la répartie.

Il l'embrassa donc doucement, redonnant par là un peu du goût du professeur, ce que celui ci trouva très excitant.

Il prit Magnéto par les épaules et le fit basculer sous lui.

Ils manquèrent de se prendre la table, ce qui les fit rire.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, Charles commença à descendre vers le sexe de son partenaire. Il souffla un peu dessus, et au moment où il allait le prendre en bouche...

« Oh les mecs, arrêtez votre partie d'échec, et allez vous coucher, demain on a vraiment pleins de choses à faire ! Allez dormir ! » Cria le Hurleur.

Cela leur coupa à tout les deux l'envie.

Foutu Hurleur!

Ils se relevèrent donc et se rhabillèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et quittèrent la salle sur un dernier regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Magnéto arriva dans sa chambre et vit Raven sur le lit.

Ils parlèrent un petit moment, Magnéto malgré sa préférence pour les hommes, trouvait que Raven était quand même une jolie fille.

Malgré cette idée débile de toujours vouloir se cacher.

Magnéto, étant tout de même frustré par la scène de la bibliothèque, embrassa Raven.

Il voulait un corps à baiser, pour se vider.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire ça à Charles. Il repoussa donc Raven qui se releva, totalement nue.

Erik savait où elle allait aller.

Vers Charles.

Il poussa un soupir et se recoucha dans son lit.

Il était bon pour une séance de travaux manuels, vu qu'il n'aurait pas de corps à disposition.

Dommage que s'engager dans une relation impliquait un minimum de fidélité, surtout quand il s'agissait du beau professeur.

Mais au fond Erik savait qu'il ne tromperait pas son amant, sauf peut-être avec sa main droite.

Il poussa un soupir de profond désespoir et commença à se caresser.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Charles était assis à table, seul.

Raven était repartie depuis une bonne heure.

Elle n'avait pas tord cette gamine.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Mis à part pour le pauvre Erik.

Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues il se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant.

Un bref coup de télépathie et il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne dormait pas, qu'il allait se coucher.

Il toqua à la porte, et sans attendre une réponse, entra furtivement à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Charles ?

- Rien, je peux dormir ici ?

- Pas de problème viens. » Et Erik ouvrit ses draps dans un geste naturel.

L'autre se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en boxer et rentra dans le lit.

Il se colla contre le corps chaud de Magnéto et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'autre attendit avec patience, susurrant des paroles apaisantes, tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Charles avait besoin d'affection pour le moment.

Puis les larmes se tarirent peu à peu, laissant un vide dans le corps du brun.

Il se cala un peu plus dans les bras du maitre de métal.

« Merci Erik. Tu es génial. Je crois que...

- Oui ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Tu sais je suis pas télépathe moi, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je crois que... Je crois que je... Je t'aime Erik. »

Une seconde après les lèvres de celui-ci était posée sur celle du professeur.

Un baiser enflammé commença.

Puis Magnéto reprit la parole :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Charles. Depuis le moment où tu es entré dans ma tête.

Quand tu m'as empêché de suivre Shaw.

J'ai voulu te tuer à ce moment.

Puis tu m'as parlé.

Et ça a été un coup de foudre.

Tu étais celui qu'il me fallait.

Tu as été le premier mutant à être de mon côté.

A vouloir être gentil.

A être tout simplement adorable.

Alors oui, moi aussi je t'aime carino. »

Les larmes étaient remontés aux yeux de Xavier, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il était tout simplement ému.

Il prit Erik dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment tout les deux accrochés l'un à l'autre sans rien faire d'autre que se serrer.

Puis ils se relâchèrent et Charles posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik, dans un baiser tout doux.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et approcha en même temps son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, avant que Charles demande :

« Erik, tu veux bien me faire l'amour s'il te plait ? Là, maintenant ? »

Il n'y eut pas besoin de réponse, leurs yeux brillaient comme des étoiles.

Ils le voulaient tout les deux.

Erik reposa donc doucement le brun et lui enleva une nouvelle fois son boxer.

Mais il voulait son corps maintenant, il avait l'impression que sa séance de plaisir solitaire était loin derrière lui.

Il attrapa le pot de lubrifiant, en étala sur ses doigts et pénétra le corps du professeur avec ceux-ci.

D'abord un, puis deux et pour finir trois.

Charles s'habituait rapidement à cette intrusion grâce au savoir faire de Magnéto.

Bientôt celui-ci enleva ses doigts et entoura ses hanches des cuisses du passif.

Puis il le pénétra doucement, sentant la chair chaude autour de son sexe.

Il avait envie de jouir immédiatement, mais en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de son amant, il se calma un peu et attendit que celui-ci aille mieux.

Lorsque les traits de Charles se relâchèrent un peu, Erik donna un grand coup de rein dans son corps, ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Mais Magnéto ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors il accentua les mouvements de hanches, trouvant à chaque fois l'endroit du plaisir chez chaque hommes.

Charles se mit bientôt à crier son plaisir, et se répandit entre eux.

Ses chairs se resserrant autour du sexe d'Erik eurent raison de lui, et il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant.

Il souffla un peu, puis se recoucha aux côtés de Charles.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire de toute son innocence.

Ce mec était vraiment l'être le plus naif, le plus innocent qu'il ait connu.

Pourtant cela faisait parti de son charme, et c'est à ça que Magnéto avait succombé, ainsi qu'au regard sexy qu'il pouvait lancer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alala ce gamin était vraiment difficile à suivre.

Mais Erik avait de la patience pour deux.

Pendant que son esprit divergeait, Charles s'était endormi contre lui.

Magnéto lui lança un dernier regard, se disant que malgré tout ce gamin était vraiment adorable, et il éteignit la lumière, tout en se pelotonnant contre le corps de son amant.

* * *

><p>Voilà fiction mignonnette, alors vous en pensez quoi?<p> 


End file.
